


Villainous Affair

by MCxRevi3ws



Category: Crash Bandicoot (Video Games)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2019-01-18 16:33:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12391896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MCxRevi3ws/pseuds/MCxRevi3ws
Summary: N-Gin is cheating on Cortex. Will he get away with it?





	Villainous Affair

**Author's Note:**

> No updating and is supposed to be short

When Cortex leaves, N-Gin chains up Tiny and takes a whip and whips him 3 times and N-gin yells"Tiny you bad bad tiger" and Tiny screams "yes I'm bad, I'm really bad"! Then N-gin pulls out the lubrication but as he starts to use it,Cortex walks in and screams"How could you?!". N-gin Exclaims"It's not what it looks li-". Cortex interrupts by saying"get out ,get out now and you used MY lubricant to cheat on me".N-Gin stutters "I..I...I...". Cortex demands "I said get out". N-gin leaves and Tiny says to Cortex"Tiny no like you" then leaves.


End file.
